The First All-Star Hunger Games
Welcome! Welcome! To the All-Star Hunger Games! Welcome! Welcome! Please Note: These Hunger Games were created by FrostyFire (a.k.a. Nick). I should be the only one editing this page, nobody else. If you decide to try and edit this page, I will personally ban you from my Hunger Games unless I permit you to do so. '' 'The Rules' 1. In the All-Star Hunger Games, the tributes won't be submitted by the users, I'll personally select them. However, to avoid getting people involved in a Hunger Games that they don't want to, you have to comment below if you want me to use your tributes. * ''Please Note: This doesn't exactly mean I will use any of your tributes. If I don't like any of yours or they have too little information, I won't use any of them. I'll try to be nice and use at least one of your tributes, though, just in case. * Please Note: The only tributes that will be selected are ones that are completed (or mostly completed) and have a page on this wiki. I won't accept any that you post below. '' 2. If you don't want me to use any specific tributes of yours, please tell me in the comments below. You cannot tell me any tributes you want me to use, since I might not like them and I personally don't want to hurt your feelings by saying "I'm sorry, but I don't really like them." 3. In these Hunger Games, there will be the following districts: The Capitol, District Zero, District One, District Two, District Three, District Four, District Five, District Six, District Seven, District Eight, District Nine, District Ten, District Eleven, District Twelve, District Thirteen and District Fourteen. 4. There will be four tributes from each district (two males and two females). One of the males and one of the females will have previously participated in a Hunger Games (which I'll use one of the Hunger Games they did the best in if you posted them on their page). If they didn't participate in a Hunger Games yet or there's no link to their Hunger Games on their page, then they'll only be applicable to the new tributes. * ''Please Note: If a tribute previously participated in a Hunger Games, they are applicable for both the new and previously participated tribute. Please credit PumPumPumpkin :3 (Erlend) for this idea from the Rejuvination Games (which I highly suggest you read). 5. If I like your tribute enough, I might ask to use them in another district for them to participate. If their page only has one district, then I'll try my best to fit them into that one district, but if there's more, then I'll be able to fit them into a district that you'd like for them instead of one that I can just fit them into. 6. From April 24th to April 31st, you can ask to join these Hunger Games and I'll add your name to Number Seven (which has a list of whose tributes I'll be looking at). Please don't add your name by yourself because first, I'm going to check to see if you have a category like (insert name here)'s Tributes. For example, I have "FrostyFire's Tributes" that keeps all my tributes together. If you don't have this, I won't be able to use your tributes. * Please Note: If you have your tributes under a list that's not your username (for example, if your username is CheezburgerLover, but you keep your tributes together by "TributesByCheez" or something that isn't "CheezburgerLover's Tributes", please tell me in the comments. 7. I will use tributes from the following people: PumPumPumpkin :3, Blue-Ribbonz, MyWorld, Bree28, Yoonie, Smilingtribute, Biel1458, Nlby001, Pippycat, Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute, TheFireJay, Tehblakdeath, Xbillex, Alyssa101, Meoryou, ParodyKat, Sambaroses. * Please Note: I will add your name to this list when you ask in the comments. Please, don't do it by yourself and please be patient if I don't update it right away. If I have an issue with your tributes, I'll notify you in 48 hours or less so you'll know what you have to do to get into these. 8. I will only use tributes that have the following information: Name, Age, District(s), Gender, Personality, Backstory, Weapon(s), and a Lunaii. If you don't have a Real Life Image, I'll find one myself from the lunaii and use it. The more information, the better so if you have Strengths, Weaknesses, Fears or anything else, your tribute will most likely be chosen over someone with the basics. 9. These Hunger Games will only contain training, training scores and odds, and the actual Hunger Games. Also, they will only be written when I have time and will come second to my Hunger Games on the main wiki. The only reason I'm writing these are to get more people on this wiki and to meet some of the people here. 10. Please remember that this is just a fan-made Hunger Games and there's no need to argue. If fighting occurs, I will automatically kill your tributes and, if it gets severe, I will notify an admin about your behavior. Also, if you edit my page, which I cannot stress enough not to do, then I will give you one warning and, if you do it again, I'll kill your tributes, ban you from my Hunger Games (all of my Hunger Games) and notify an admin about this. 'The Tributes' Selected by FrostyFire 'Lunaii Gallery' Hunter Brown.png|The Capitol: Hunter Brown Aurora Sky.png|The Capitol: Aurora Sky LyssanderGhan.png|The Capitol: Lyssander Ghan ErikaDanyie.png|The Capitol: Erika Danyie Greyson N.png|District Zero: Greyson Darlon TabooSilver.png|District Zero: Taboo Silver Skeet 2.png|District Zero: Skeet Callaway HesterWinters.png|District Zero: Hester Winters Juliuslunaii.png|District One: Julius Spring EvaineMejai.png|District One: Evaine Mejai Gauis wellwood.png|District One: Gauis Wellwood District 1 - Candy Orenson.png|District One: Candy Orenson Danielhalloy.png|District Two: Daniel Halloy NicholeHiscock.png|District Two: Nichole Hiscotch DariusAsterin.png|District Two: Darius Asterin IreliaFrostfang.png|District Two: Irelia Frostfang Puppet.png|District Three: Puppet Marionette NewRosaliaLambert.png|District Three: Rosalia Lambert Kent Beat .png|District Three: Kent Beat AcaciaParagon.png|District Three: Acacia Paragon Taiolunaii.png|District Four: Taio Skuna Tamora lunaii.png|District Four: Tamora Rickson Konami Aretino.png|District Four: Konami Aretino ReiaSunrisev2.png|District Four: Reia Sunrise Sonic Blaze.png|District Five: Sonic Blaze Dakota allamotta.png|District Five: Dakota Allamonta Brandon.png|District Five: Brandon Ivey BeemoXra.png|District Five: Beemo Xra Zulfikar Zambrano.png|District Six: Zulfikar Zambrano NewKassidy.png|District Six: Kassidy Millor Jacob Harold.png|District Six: Train McBridge KiaraBrazette.png|District Six: Kiara Brazette Brux Konin.png|District Seven: Brux Konin Ameratsu King.png|District Seven: Ameratsu King Caffiene N.png|District Seven: Caffiene Hassolfer District 7 - Amity Rose.png|District Seven: Amity Rose Theo Black.png|District Eight: Theo Black District 8 - Cassie Wynn.png|District Eight: Cassie Wynn Indigo.png|District Eight: Indigo Rankine LavenderPrime.png|District Eight: Lavender Tone District 9 - Ash Harper.png|District Nine: Ash Harper Panema Iota.png|District Nine: Panema Iota Felix Ashford.png|District Nine: Felix Ashford Avatarnamebethany.png|District Nine: Bethany Rhode Axel Vixen.png|District Ten: Axel Vixen Jessw.png|District Ten: Jessica Woods MarlonLander.png|District Ten: Marlon Lander Ttttgirl.png|District Ten: Rosette Lilith Brettin N.png|District Eleven: Brettin Lonnivon Amberwhitfeld.png|District Eleven: Amber Whitfield Tim Thorburn.png|District Eleven: Tim Thorburn Kim Thorburn.png|District Eleven: Kim Thorburn Nitro Neutren.png|District Twelve: Nitro Neutren Misty-0.png|District Twelve: Misty Honeysuckle FalkAvian.png|District Twelve: Falk Avian District 12 - Quinn Aites.png|District Twelve: Quinn Aites BrilliantIlustre.png|District Thirteen: Brilliant Ilustre Avatar-5 copy.png|District Thirteen: Claudia Well RadiantTayz.png|District Thirteen: Radiant Tayz ZoeyProasheck.png|District Thirteen: Zoey Proasheck Trey 2.png|District Fourteen: Trey Shields Ashley Curtis Lunaii Hunger Games.png|District Fourteen: Ashley Curtis Luxio.png|District Fourteen: Luxio Sertralium Littlebibbiiiiii.png|District Fourteen: Bone Corlaya 'Alliances' 'Original Alliances' The Careers: Hunter Brown (Cap), Hester Winters (0), Julius Spring (1), Evaine Mejai (1), Gauis Wellwood (1), Candy Orenson (1), Daniel Halloy (2), Darius Asterin (2), Konami Aretino (4), Reia Sunrise (4), Lavender Tone (8), Axel Vixen (10), Bone Corlaya (14) The Anti-Careers: Kent Beat (3), Sonic Blaze (5), Brandon Ivey (5), Zulfikar Zambrano (6), Ameratsu King (7), Marlon Lander (10), Rosette Lilith (10) The Night Shifters: Puppet Marionette (3), Brandon Ivey (5), Kassidy Millor (6), Theo Black (8), Ash Harper (9), Radiant Tayz (13), Luxio Sertralium (14) The Male Alliance: Brettin Lonnivon (11) The Female Alliance: Erika Danyie (Cap), Rosalia Lambert (3), Acaica Paragon (3), Kiara Brazette (6), Claudia Well (13) Thorburn Siblings: Tim Thorburn (11), Kim Thorburn (11) District Four Lovers: Taio Skuna (4), Tamora Rickson (4) The Capitol and District Zero, Six, Seven, and Nine Males: Lyssander Ghan (Cap), Skeet Callaway (0), Train McBridge (6), Brux Konin (7), Felix Ashford (9) District Five, Seven, Eight, and Twelve Females: Beemo Xra (5), Amity Rose (7), Cassie Wynn (8), Quinn Aites (12) District Eight and Twelve Males: Indigo Rankine (8), Brettin Lonnivon (11) District Nine, Twelve, and Fourteen Alliance: Panema Iota (9), Bethany Rhode (9), Misty Honeysuckle (12), Trey Shields (14) District Twelve, Thirteen and Fourteen Alliance: Falk Avian (12), Zoey Proasheck (13), Ashley Curtis (14) Loners: Aurora Sky (Cap), Greyson Darlon (0), Taboo Silver (0), Nichole Hiscotch (2), Irelia Frostfang (2), Dakota Allamonta (5), Caffiene Hassolfer (7), Indigo Rankine (8), Jessica Woods (10), Amber Whitfield (11), Brilliant Ilustre (13) 'Current Alliances' The Careers: Hunter Brown (Cap), Hester Winters (0), Julius Spring (1), Evaine Mejai (1), Gauis Wellwood (1), Candy Orenson (1), Daniel Halloy (2), Darius Asterin (2), Konami Aretino (4), Reia Sunrise (4), Lavender Tone (8), Axel Vixen (10), Bone Corlaya (14) The Anti-Careers: Kent Beat (3), Sonic Blaze (5), Brandon Ivey (5), Zulfikar Zambrano (6), Ameratsu King (7), Marlon Lander (10), Rosette Lilith (10) The Night Shifters: Puppet Marionette (3), Brandon Ivey (5), Kassidy Millor (6), Theo Black (8), Ash Harper (9), Radiant Tayz (13), Luxio Sertralium (14) The Male Alliance: Brettin Lonnivon (11) The Female Alliance: Erika Danyie (Cap), Rosalia Lambert (3), Acaica Paragon (3), Kiara Brazette (6), Claudia Well (13) Thorburn Siblings: Tim Thorburn (11), Kim Thorburn (11) District Four Lovers: Taio Skuna (4), Tamora Rickson (4) The Capitol and District Zero, Six, Seven, and Nine Males: Lyssander Ghan (Cap), Skeet Callaway (0), Train McBridge (6), Brux Konin (7), Felix Ashford (9) District Five, Seven, Eight, and Twelve Females: Beemo Xra (5), Amity Rose (7), Cassie Wynn (8), Quinn Aites (12) District Eight and Twelve Males: Indigo Rankine (8), Brettin Lonnivon (11) District Nine, Twelve, and Fourteen Alliance: Panema Iota (9), Bethany Rhode (9), Misty Honeysuckle (12), Trey Shields (14) District Twelve, Thirteen and Fourteen Alliance: Falk Avian (12), Zoey Proasheck (13), Ashley Curtis (14) Loners: Aurora Sky (Cap), Greyson Darlon (0), Taboo Silver (0), Nichole Hiscotch (2), Irelia Frostfang (2), Caffiene Hassolfer (7), Indigo Rankine (8), Jessica Woods (10), Amber Whitfield (11), Brilliant Ilustre (13) 'The Arena' 'Cornucopia' The golden cornucopia lays in the direct center of the arena, with crates of weapons and supplies stacked it. The thick grass around the clearing may slow down the tributes, and the tributes must be aware of the uneven ground, or else they may trip and fall over. Within the limits of the cornucopia clearing, there are no muttations and no dangers, until the finale obviously. With the cornucopia being in the direct center, it makes everyone completely open and unprotected, unless they're stationed inside the cornucopia where they could only be attacked from the front. The cornucopia is filled with multiple weapons during the bloodbath. All the weapons look futuristic and have a metallic look to them, so they won't break, even if trampeled on during the bloodbath. Knives, daggers, and awls are the closest to the tribute's platforms, with axes, throwing axes, and throwing knives just a little further in. The only other weapons located outside the cornucopia are spears, javelins, hammers, slingshots, and a selection of swords. Tributes Located Here: Everyone. 'Forest Section' Tributes Located Here: 'Ocean Section' 'Urban City Section' 'Training Scores and Odds' 'The Hunger Games' 'Day One' 'Irelia Frostfang: District Two' I stand on my platform, eyes staring straight up, trying to imagine what the arena will look like. Since my arena wear is a black tee shirt, black cargo pants, and a black, hooded jacket, my stylist speculated the arena will be something like a forest or something with a colder climate. Whatever it is, I know that the Gamemakers must have perfected themselves, since they've been promising that this is a new generation of the Hunger Games, where we have new tributes every year and old ones. Whatever it is, I don't like it. I was dead once, and I was actually in peace. Now I'm stuck going through this again. The platform slowly starts to move, and I unexpectedly gasp. In the 298th Hunger Games, I was killed in the bloodbath by the male tribute from District Three. Coincidentally, his district partner is in these Hunger Games. Now, I don't know what to do. Should I kill a tribute? Should I play it safe and watch the other Careers backs? My mentor wouldn't help me out, he was intoxicated all day yesterday and wouldn't stop drinking. He may be dead right now, but I don't care. He didn't help me out, so he's already dead to me. The ground above me starts to open up and the sun stings my eyes. A little tear escapes my eye and I quickly rub it off with my sleeve, because I can't have the Careers thinking I'm weak. There's only a few people who remember that I didn't ally with the Careers in my original Hunger Games, but luckily, only two of them are in the Career alliance: Candy Orenson and Darius Asterin. All the other Careers believe that I ditched them because I thought they were weak, so I let them on to believe it. But I know why Candy and Darius aren't telling them. Candy didn't ally with the Careers in our original Hunger Games, either, and Darius got an average score, which is terrible for a Career. If they try to mention it, it could backfire and kill them both. Someone starts screaming to my right and I turn quickly. My head just barely got above the ground and my eyes catch something flickering in the distance. She's not that far away, but I see her. I see Dakota standing there burning. She starts screaming even louder, attracting more attention from the tributes. In my peripheral vision, I notice the timer for the Hunger Games starting at the sixty seconds. A few tributes try to look away from her, but they fail and everyone's just standing there, staring as Dakota is burning to death. Lavender from Eight and Kim from Eleven both stand on the platforms to her side, screaming the loudest. Kim almost loses her balance on the platform, and her brother, Tim, starts screaming at her. She regains her balance and the two exchange a quick glance. Dakota starts looking around frantically, reaching for Lavander or someone to help her out, but Lavender, just takes a step away, standing right on the edge of her platform. Blood starts to stream out of the corners of Dakota's mouth and she keeps spitting it out on her platform. Finally, she falls on her hands and knees. Her fingers are blackened and she reaches towards the grass. She glances up, and, following her gaze, I notice the timer is on its last ten seconds. I want to get ready to run, but I'm paralyzed, like everyone else, staring at the hopeless girl. What's wrong with her? I think. What did the Capitol do to her? I knew the Capitol has terrible people, but what kind of person gets burnt to pieces upon entering the arena? "I'm sorry," Dakota says so quietly that I can barely pick up what she's trying to say. Still burning to ashes, she reaches towards the grass. She hesitates briefly, before placing her palm right on the grass, and the ground below her blows up. I'm taken slightly aback by the suicidal move, but I also feel sentiment. She was burning, burning for sixty seconds, and knew that she was going to die anyways. I would have done the same. Her cannon sounds. A second later, the gong signalling the start of the Hunger Games rings, but nobody moves. Everyone just stares at each other for a brief moment, paralyzed. My muscles ache and I just want to crumble to the ground and cry, even though I didn't know the poor girl. But even though I didn't know her, I know that she doesn't deserve that kind of death. Nobody does. Finally, Tim makes the first move, but instead of going towards the bloodbath, he runs towards his sister. The movement seems to release everyone of the daze they were in and everyone starts running towards the cornucopia. The bloodbath has officially begun. Category:Hunger Games Category:FrostyFire